


what are the point of soulmates?

by foreverobessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: For all of Dean’s life he’s always wanted to meet his soulmate, but he never has. He’s always had issues with soulmates, even other people’s.





	what are the point of soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a supernatural fanfic! So sorry if this is a bit OOC and im sure there’s bound to be some editing mistakes since I didn’t edit this, sorry in advance!

There has been a name on Dean’s arm for as long as he can remember, it was written in a weird language with neat, calligraphy writing. Dean remembers his mom tucking him into bed and finally explaining it to him. 

“Mostly everyone has a name on their arm, they are either born with it or get it later in life. The name on your arm is your soulmate, your other half.” Mary smoothed out his blonde hair,” If you get it later, that means your soulmate has just been born, but you were born with it, so that means your soulmate is older.”

Dean looked at the calligraphy writing on his arm, his eyebrows furrowing, “What is my soulmate’s name?” He said, baring his forearm to his Mom, where his soulmate’s name rested, right under his wrist. 

Mary took her son’s arm, and examined it, “I don’t know, sweetie. It’s another language that I don’t understand, but you’ll find her one day.” 

That’s all his mother told him about it, cause she went up in flames on his baby brother’s nursery ceiling. Dean didn’t really think about the name on his arm much after that, all he could think about was keeping Sammy safe, learning how to take out a wendigo, cleaning his guns, and hitting bullseye every time when he practiced shooting. 

Sammy thought about his soulmate a lot though, he had the same type of weird language that Dean did on his arm. Dean was making Mac and Cheese for the third time that week, it was only Tuesday. Dad hadn’t been home in weeks, and he was running low on money. Dean was only twelve, taking care of an eight year old Sammy.

“Do you think my soulmate will like me, Dean?” Sam said, looking at Dean with his big, Bambi eyes. 

“Of course, Sammy. Why would you think they wouldn’t like you?” Dean stopped stirring the Mac and Cheese, and looked at his little brother. Did someone say something to Sam at school? 

“Mathew’s Mom and Dad were soulmates, but his Dad ran away with his babysitter.” Sam said, “What if my soulmate does that to me?”

“They won’t, Matthew’s Dad is an awful person.” Dean said, then added, “No good soulmate acts like that, Sammy. Your soulmate is gonna love you.”

“When I do meet my soulmate, they’ll be the only person I’ll ever date!” Sam randomly declared.

“If they do hurt you, I’ll rip out their lungs ok, Sam?” Dean asks, and Sam flashes him a smile, dimples and all.

*******

When Dean was sixteen, he discovered that he didn’t really like having a soulmate all that much. Everyone around him, was meeting their soulmates. 

“Do you know Kayla, the sophomore?” Dean’s friend, Chase exclaimed, “She’s my soulmate, dude she’s so hot. We were in my car, and as soon as I saw my name on her arm we started to have sex, but didn’t since a cop knocked on our window.” 

Dean now had a bracelet on his arm, that covered up his soulmate’s name. “That’s great, man.” Dean gritted out, frustrated. None of his friends around him seemed to see his frustration though. 

“My soulmate, was my little sister’s babysitter,” Adam bragged, “She’s a college student.”

All of his friends started sharing their stories about how they met their soulmate, it made Dean frustrated and angry. He deserved to meet his soulmate, he wasn’t gonna live long anyway, not like his pointless little town friends that he wouldn’t see ever again after this week. 

“What about you, Dean?” Chase asked, they all faced him. Adam’s eyes flickered to Dean’s arm, which was covered up by his Dad’s leather jacket. 

“Never met mine.” Dean said, looking anywhere but their eyes, he knew what he would see, pity, and one of the things Dean hated more than himself was pity. 

“What’s your soulmate’s name?” One of the other guys, Jordan, asked. They all looked at him, and he hated everyone looking at me. 

“Look guys, I don’t know. I don’t understand the language and I’ve been trying to discover what language it is, but I don’t, ok?” Dean said, angrily. 

“Why are you so mad, dude?” Adam asked, all of them now looking concerned. 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, “Cause of all of you! Your pitying glances, your so perfect life, with your hot soulmate,” Dean said, pointing at Chase, “Your smart college girl.” Dean jestered to Adam. “Even you!” He said, pointing at Jordan, angrily. “With your soulmate, who’s a drop out, and a stoner!” 

Dean stormed out, and they all called out for him, but he ignored them. He didn’t care that maybe he had lashed out at them, or maybe hurt their feelings. He’d been gone from this small, pointless town anyway. 

As soon as Dean got home he jumped in the shower, even though it was freezing cold, and would take a few minutes to warm up. He scrubbed angrily at his skin, his skin turning red. 

He took off his bracelet, and looked at the weird writing on his forearm, right under his wrist. “I hate you.” Dean said out loud, and started to scrub at where his soulmate’s name layed,“I hate you, I hate you.” Dean could tell he was crying, but he didn’t care. He just wished he didn’t have a stupid name on his arm, and he wished his soulmate was dead.

Dean stepped out of the shower, him shivering. He got changed and stepped out into the little kitchenette that was in this motel. Sammy was doing his homework on the table, scribbling away. 

“You okay De?” Twelve year old Sammy asked. Sammy was the only good thing in his life, the only thing that kept him going. Sammy, with his bambi eyes and chubby cheeks, his height which was so short compared to Dean’s. 

Dean smiled at Sam, sat next to him and ruffled his brown hair. “I’m great, Sammy. Do you need help on anything?”

Sam beamed at him, and pointed to a math problem, “I need help on Number 14.”

*******

When Dean was seventeen he invited this girl in his class, Caroline, to prom. Caroline was a blonde, with long legs and curves. She was one of the most popular girls in the school they were at, which meant she was instantly taken with the bad boy who was new to the school. 

Dean had rented a tux, and got powder blue accents since that was the color of Caroline’s dress, he had gotten her a corsage, and was fixing his bow tie in the mirror of the Impala, before stepping out and walking up to Caroline’s door. 

He knocked on the door bell, and looked at the corsage in his hand. The door swung open, and he looked up. He assumed it was Caroline’s Mom, she had the same blue eyes, and nose. 

“You must be Dean!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug which surprised him. Almost no one touched him without the intent of harming him. She pulled away from the hug, 

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wells.” He said, offering her a big smile. Even though he had never met a girl’s parents, didn’t mean he didn’t know how to act. 

“Please, call me Carol.” Carol nodded at him, then called out “Caroline! Dean is here.” Carol invited him in, and he stepped in. The Well’s house was nice, it had hardwood floors, that looked brand new, and everything looked so expensive.

Dean didn’t belong in this house, the nicest place he’d ever stayed, was in a motel with bullet holes in the mattress. The stairs were near the entrance of the house, so he waited there, in front of the stairs. 

Caroline came down, her long blonde hair in an elegant looking bun, her powder blue dress made her eyes stand out, the dress hugged her in all the right places, her eyelashes looked longer, and there was a slit in the dress, which showed off her long, tan legs. 

Dean was speechless, and he could see that Caroline appreciated it. “Y-You look beautiful, Care.” Dean tried to go with a charming smile, but he probably still looked star struck. 

“Thank you, Dean.” She smiled at him, walking in front of him and offering her hand for him to put the corsage on. He fastened it on, quickly. 

“Are you kids ready to take pictures?” Carol asked, holding up a camera. Caroline and him nodded, and they did a few poses. A picture of Dean behind Caroline, his hands wrapped around her waist, one where they’re holding hands, and one where they’re staring at each other. 

After all the pictures were done, they went to the Impala, and Dean opened up the door for her to get in, and they drove to have dinner with their friends before Prom. 

They had dinner, and got to Prom. Dean paid for their tickets, and they took some photos at Prom, the photographer gave him one of the photos, and he put it in his wallet. 

Caroline and him danced to a slow song, before Caroline excused herself and said she had to go to the bathroom. Dean danced with a few other girls, who looked at him longingly, and then went to the punch table to talk to his friends. 

It had been almost forty minutes when Caroline went to the bathroom, so Dean took a swig of the punch, which was spiked, and turned to his friends. “I’m going to go check up on Caroline.” They all nodded, and made some comments about how he would get it on with her. He rolled his eyes, and headed to the bathroom. 

Dean walked to the girl’s bathroom, and knocked on it, creaking the door open. He heard moaning sounds from one of the stalls, and stepped in. The smell of sex hit him, and he stepped carefully making sure not to make a noise. He looked at the stall where the breathy noises were coming from, and he looked under it, Dean saw Caroline’s shoes on the floor.

Rage and confusion suddenly filled him, and he opened up the stall. A senior, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes looked at him, he was a little shorter than Dean, and he was sucking hickeys onto Caroline’s neck.

The senior was still dressed, but Caroline’s straps to her dress had fallen down, exposing a lacy black bra. “Dean, this isn’t what it looks like,” Caroline pleaded. 

“Then what is this? Huh? Cause it looks like my prom date, is having sex with someone else!” Dean exclaimed, he could feel his heart thumping, him growing more and more angry. 

“Dean, look.” Caroline showed him her forearm, and it read Jeremy on it, in bold handwriting. Caroline elbowed the senior, who rolled up his sleeves and it read Caroline in neat, incursive. 

Dean’s whole body shook, Caroline had found her soulmate. He could feel himself start to feel anxious, him not being able to breath. “You could’ve at least told before you start having sex with another guy!”

Jeremy, the Senior, looked at him with cruel eyes. “You’re just jealous cause you’ll never find your soulmate, and even if you do, they won’t like you.” 

Dean punched Jeremy in the face, and Jeremy’s head hit the stall, knocking him out cold. He could vaguely hear Caroline cry out, “No!” Caroline went to catch him, and looked at Dean, “He’s right, Dean. Your soulmate will never love you.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and like that he walked out of prom with bruised and bloody knuckles. 

*******

When Dean was twenty two, he knew what it was truly like to be alone. His brother had left for college, leaving him alone with his father. He buried himself in sex, always going to bars and finding a leggy blonde, or a sweet-eyed brunette, and just thrusting into them, without care or remorse. 

He always left them in the morning, without a trace that he was ever there. Dean didn’t believe in soulmates, or love. All he believed in was death, and everything he ever loved, or liked would end badly.

He met this brunette named Stacy in a bar, she had brilliant green eyes and had a stunning smile. He bought her a few drinks, and they got drunk together. He stumbled to her apartment, helping her stand as she was also drunk. 

They got inside the apartment, Stacy had lost her shirt. Dean had lost his leather jacket and shirt, and was undoing the belt on his jeans, when Stacy ran her fingers over the bracelet covering his soulmate’s name. He jerked back, in shock. 

“I don’t see a lot of people with those, why do you have that?” Stacy asked, her eyes shining in the dark of the apartment. 

Dean was drunk, so he just said what he had always thought of soulmates. “My soulmate doesn’t care about me, or even love me. I think it’s all just a big lie, love is fake.” He spat out, bitterly. 

Stacy looked at him, her hand on his arm, almost reassuringly. Dean hated pity, he felt anger rise up in him, “Stop pitying me.” He snapped rudely, and started redoing his belt so he could get the hell out of there. 

“I wasn’t pitying you.” She said, putting her hand on Dean’s arm to stop him from putting on his belt. “I just understand, I use to think the same way before I met Rob.” She smiled, a bitter smile. 

“What happened to him?” Dean asked, sliding his belt out of his belt loops, and sitting next to Stacy.

“He was in the marines, we had met and he had just enlisted. Rob use to always tell me if I met him before that, he would’ve never enlisted in the first place, but he did. We fell in love, almost instantly. There’s nothing like the first time you touch your soulmate, Dean.” She sighed wistfully. “A spark went through me, he touched me on my hand because he had knocked me over, and he touched my hand and just everything shifted in place, I felt whole for once.”

Dean nodded, his vision dizzy from how drunk he was. Stacy noticed and smiled at him, “Let’s go to sleep.” So him and Stacy fell asleep like that, on her bed, with them not touching but it felt nice enough. 

*******  
Dean had gotten Sammy back, but he was older now. Taller than when he had left, taller than Dean which threw him off a little bit. Sam’s girl, Jessica, had died. The same way Mom did, he felt weird because he’d never seen the way Mom died, he was in his Dad’s shoes. 

They were just driving on the road, a week or so after Jessica died. Sam was more quiet then he usually was, so Dean made up for it by playing Led Zeppelin a little too loud and singing along to it, to make Sammy smile or get annoyed, to get something out of him. Something was bothering him about Jess, though. Sam use to always say he wouldn’t date anyone else, only his soulmate.

“Hey Sammy?” Dean asked, looking at Sam who had his nose in a book. Nerd, Dean thought. 

Sam threw him one of his bitch faces, that Sam claimed he didn’t have, but everyone knew he had one. “It’s Sam, but what?”

“When you were younger, you use to always say you would only date your soulmate.” Dean stated, his eyes on the road, then it darted to Sam’s eyes. “What happened?”

Sam’s eyes grew soft, with being reminded of Jessica. “Some people never in their lifetime meet their soulmate, rare, but some of them don’t. Jessica’s soulmate they didn’t have feelings for each other. It was just a platonic sort of love.” Sam’s eyes were looking directly into Dean’s, “I liked her so I decided why the hell not? And I don’t regret it, ever.”

Dean nodded, his eyes looking over at Sam’s then back at the road. Sam was right, why wait for your soulmate to show up? You could fall in love with whoever the hell you wanted to.

*******

On one of their cases, Sam met their soulmate. Given, it was the monster they were hunting but whatever. It was the trickster, but originally they thought he was the janitor. 

Dean had walked into the theater area, and saw girls on the stage, laying on a bed. “This can be all yours, you know.” A male voice said, Dean turned around and it was the janitor, the trickster. Dean was armed with a stake, tucked into his jacket. 

Dean shook his head, “I don’t care about that. I just wanna kill you.” 

The trickster looked at Dean, “But you do want to meet your soulmate.” Dean’s breath hitched, but he ignored it, bearing the trickster. “You have always wanted to, and you know it. It’s something you’ve dreamed about, yearned for. You’ve been hearing about people meeting their soulmates their whole life, and you so desperately want it to happen.”

“I think I just wanna kill you.” Dean said, so close to the trickster. The trickster chuckled at him. 

“Whatever, either way we both know Dean Winchester will never meet his soulmate.” After that, everything was hazy because of how fast everything went. He tried to kill the trickster but failed, and then the girls started attacking him.

He heard Bobby and Sam come in, and try to help him. He ducked from a hit from one of the girls, and knocked her out with one punch. The other one, he pulled out his gun and shot her twice in the head. They were fake, anyway.

Dean turned around, and saw the trickster had his hands wrapped around Sammy’s neck. Dean’s big brother instincts came out and he wanted to rip the trickster’s lungs out.

Sam panted for air, his sleeves were rolled up revealing his soulmate name to the air. The trickster’s eyes were on Sam’s face then on his arm. The trickster abruptly let him go and Sam fell, wheezing for air. Suddenly, the trickster was gone, and so were his creations.

“You ok?” Dean said, holding out his hand for Sam to use to pull himself up. 

“I’m fine,” Sam groaned, taking Dean’s hand and pulling him up. “I guess that was my soulmate.” Sam said, looking down at his feet. “A thing we hunt, is my soulmate.” 

Dean felt a little bad for Sam, wouldn’t it suck to have killed his soulmate? “At least it wasn’t a demon.” Dean said, grinning at Sam. 

Sam laughed, “You’re right.”

*******

Dean had went to hell, for forty years. He had woken up in a coffin, and had gone to an empty gas station. He had heard a weird frequency sound, then discovered a burn on his shoulder. Something had dragged him out of hell, and they had wanted him out.

Sure, Bobby and Sam didn’t believe him when they first said he was Dean but they sure as hell believed him now. They had met the prophet, Pamela, whose eyes had burned out, but the demon that had dragged him outs name was Castiel. 

Sam kept telling Dean it was a bad idea to summon Castiel, but Dean had to know who had wanted him out of hell. So, him and Bobby had went to a warehouse, and had drawn protection sigils all over it, then Bobby had started the ritual. 

“Why has nothing happened?” Dean said, twiddling a knife on the table. 

“I don’t know maybe it didn’t work.” Bobby said, squinting at the book in his hand. 

In the corner of his eye he saw sparks fly. He turned to face it, and it was a man with messy black hair, and gorgeous deep blue eyes. The man had high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and lips that Dean would love to kiss. 

What am I thinking? Sure, Dean’s been attracted to men before, slept with a few of them, but he’s always had a preference for women. Plus, this was the enemy. 

Dean and Bobby shot at him in the chest and it did nothing to faze him. When he started to near Dean, Dean felt the hair on his arm raise. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

He kept walking forward, so Dean grabbed the demon knife and embedded in the man’s chest. The man just looked at the knife, then Dean and pulled the demon knife out of him. 

Bobby was about to hit the man with a crowbar, but he put two fingers to Bobby’s head and Bobby fell to the ground. 

The man turned to Dean, his stunning blue eyes staring into Dean’s apple green eyes. “We need to talk, alone.”

Dean leaned down, and looked at Bobby, he was about to lean down and check his pulse but the man cut him off, “He’s alive.”

Dean rose to his feet, and looked at the man, “Who are you?”

“Castiel.” The man said, looking at Dean. “And your my soulmate.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he tried to hide his expression and continued his interrogation. “What are you?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel said, he started to roll up the sleeve of his trench coat. On his arm, it read Dean in Dean’s bold, neat handwriting. 

Dean gulped, and turned away. “I’ve been waiting for my soulmate, since I was born. I was born thousands of years ago, I’ve been waiting for you since the beginning of time, Dean. So forgive me if this is a bit forward.”

Castiel turned Dean around, and his lips met Dean’s and that’s when Dean knew he was done for. Castiel’s hands cupped his face, and Dean didn’t know what to do with his. 

Castiel pulled away, and smiled at Dean. “You can’t be my soulmate, my soulmate wouldn’t like me.” Jeremy’s and Caroline’s words still stung, all these years later. 

“You have such low expectations of soulmates.” Castiel observed, “Let me change that.” Castiel said, and kissed him senseless once more. Dean knew he was done for. 

END


End file.
